Ready for a ride!
by hgrhfgds
Summary: Sonny cannot drive... and she insists on learning!


SONNY WITH A CHANCE

READY FOR A RIDE

Sonny is talking very animatedly to Tawni in their dressing room.

"I turned 16 more than six months back. People turn 16 just so they can get their driving licence and look at me. I'm going to be 17 in four more months and I am still under the impression that cars are actually moved with the help of remote controls!" Sonny whined.

At this Tawni looks at her quizzically at which Sonny says exasperatedly, "I'm exaggerating Tawni! But really, I have no clue how to drive."

"So why didn't you learn when you turned 16? Why wait until now? So you can bore me till the point of my death?!" says Tawni applying some lip gloss.

Sonny ignoring her last comment says, "I like being driven around. I like sitting in the back seat of the car looking around. But this morning, with my mum not in town, I had to get here by bus. I honestly have no problem travelling by bus, but i saw our car parked in the lot and thought, 'It would be awesome if i could take that to the studio', but then realised that I can't actually drive!" she finishes by slumping on her sofa with a huff.

"Okay! Now can I go?!" says Tawni and receives a long sigh from Sonny.

A huge grin appears on Sonny's face. Tawni narrows her eyes at Sonny and asks "What!??".

"Oh nothing!" Sonny shrugs. "You just reminded me of someone which reminded me that this someone is in possession of a car!" she says with her grin getting wider. "Thanks a lot Tawni. See you in a bit." Sonny says skipping out of the room.

THEME SONG :D:D:D

Chad is sitting in front of his dressing table with his hair dresser. He sees Sonny walking into the set so he tells his dresser, "You are dismissed for now!" by which point Sonny's standing next to him.

"Hey Chad! Watcha doing?" she asks sweetly.

"Sonny! What do you want?" he asks her directly.

"What makes you think I want something? Can I not come to say a 'hi' to my good friend Chad!?" asks Sonny defensively.

"You can when you don't have that sickly sweet smile on your face that yells out 'I need a favour'!! So sunshine, what is it you want?" he says.

Sonny says uncertainly, "You see Chad, I don't know how to drive. And I want to learn how to drive. And you are the first person that came to my head." she finishes.

"Of course I'm the first person who came to your head. I'm good at everything." he says matter-of-factly.

"Okay! So are you in? Will you teach me?" she asks hopefully.

"Ahem!!" Chad says and Sonny looks blankly back at him. "What are the three important things Sonny?" he asks exasperatedly.

Sonny says gritting her teeth, "You are the best actor of all time, Mackenzie Falls is the best show ever made and the CDC sandwich is the best sandwich ever!" she finishes monotonously.

"Every time you say that, I always wish that the next time you say it, you'll mean at least one of it!" Chad says while walking out of the studio with a very excited Sonny tagging along behind him!

COMMERCIAL

Sonny sits in the drivers seat and Chad sits in the passenger seat.

"Okay Sonny! Before you begin, point and tell me, which is the break, the clutch and the accelerator." Chad tells Sonny and looks down at the her legs.

A Pause.

Chad slowly looks up and sees a very sheepish looking Sonny.

"You don't even know the basic three things and you had the guts to go sit in the drivers seat of my most dearest Porshe? Seriously, what were you planning on doing?" Chad asks shocked.

Sonny grins sheepishly at him and says, "Come on! How hard can it be?" She finishes and looks very determinedly back at the road and starts the engine and says, "Okay Chad! Now what?"

"Now you'll switch off the engine and learn the basic things about a car. And next time, don't you ever start my car without my permission. Especially when you don't know where what is!" Chad scolds.

"Sheesh! Okay Boss! I won't! Now tell me everything!" says Sonny excitedly.

10 HOURS LATER

"Chad, I must confess. You're a really good teacher." she's telling him when she sees Tawni and tells her excitedly, "Tawni, you will not believe this. I drove the car. I mean I actually moved the car." she finishes, expectantly waiting for a reply.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Tawni says bored already and walking ahead.

"What! No! Seriously! Ask Chad!" she says looking over at Chad.

"I'm obviously a good teacher Sonny. I'm good at everything. You don't have to "confess" that. Its a fact!" Chad states matter-of-factly, obviously not having paid attention to anything else after hearing his apparent "praise".

Sonny looks scornfully at Chad and then tells Tawni, "I would love to take you for a drive!" Sonny says pleasantly.

"Okay! Come, let's go!" Tawni tells her.

"After a while!" replies Sonny.

"Why? Are you scared?" Tawni says tauntingly.

"Pfft! No! Chad won't allow me to take the car now. And he has to be there when I drive because I don't even have a licence." Sonny replies.

"Why won't he let you take the car now?!" Tawni asks her.

"Apparently, teaching me how to drive is getting him stressed out and he needs a break. He also wants to prepare himself for maybe a nervous breakdown or one of his veins bursting before he goes back to teaching me." Sonny replies dejectedly.

Tawni laughs so hard at this while Chad says, "I need some coffee and most probably a new Porshe!" and walks away from them.

COMMERCIAL

Nico and Grady join Chad, Sonny and Tawni at the commissary. They walk over to where Chad is sitting and Nico tells him, "Chad, may we have a word with you?"

Chad looks up at them and say, "Rainy, Cloudy! What's up?"

Grady says indignantly, "Rumour has it that you let Miss Sonny Munroe have a go with your car!"

"And?" Chad says bored.

Nico replies wistfully, "How come you let her go in it and you don't even let us touch that beautiful car!"

"Gentlemen, this is not the time and place to talk about this. When the right time comes, I will let you both drive my car to your heart's content. But today is not that day." Chad says assuming the role of Mackenzie and then adds hastily when he sees Grady start excitedly, "And that day will not be coming for quite some time!"

Nico and Grady walk away with their shoulders slumped.

COMMERCIAL

I think I'm going to die! I don't want to die! Not now! Tawni screams with her hands covering her face. She opens one finger which is in front of her eye and says, "Am I still alive?"

"Oh stop exaggerating Tawni! I drove just fine! Why did you have to yell like that?! I'm a new driver. Yelling like that will get me to panic which will get me to park the car the way I just did and I can't stop it because then I would be in the middle of the road." Sonny says in a breath and turns to glare at Tawni who is looking very scared.

"Why couldn't you be more like Chad? He's so calm and he does not yell!" Sonny tells to Tawni and turns to look at him.

Chad looks like he saw the ghosts of all the electric chair victims who have come to possess his body and make life hell for him. Chad slowly turns to look at the wall next to which Sonny has parked and tries putting his little finger in the gap and the finger just about goes in.

With his hands still in the gap, he turns to look at Sonny with utter shock on his face.

Sonny smiles back at him uncertainly and says, "Pretty close huh?!"

Chad just stares back at her! And Tawni snorts from the back seat. Sonny looks back at the road and says, "Right! Attempt number 1 million!" and then starts the engine.

THE NEXT DAY

Chad is sitting with Sonny in the car. They just finished 3 hours of practice.

"Pretty good Sonny! Much better than yesterday. Another few hours of practice and you'll pass your test and get your licence." Chad says proudly.

"Thanks Chad!, If not for you, I would have never learnt it! I owe you one!" she says smiling at him.

"You sure do and I'm going to hold you to that!" Chad says smiling back at her. He looks back at the road and says, "Now drive on Munroe!"

COMMERCIAL

THE NEXT DAY

"I got my licence! I got my licence! I passed my test on the first round! I got my licence! I got my licence!" Sonny says waltzing into the commissary.

Tawni looks at her and tells her, "Sonny, whatever song you are singing, Its horrible and please stop!"

"Say whatever you want Tawni, but I got by licence" she tells Tawni brandishing her licence in front of Tawni's face.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad says from behind.

"Chad! Did you hear...." she says excitedly.

"Did I hear that you got your licence? Yeah, I did! And so did the whole of the Condor Studios. Josh, The mail guy asked me to tell you congratulations!" Chad tells Sonny

"Awww...How sweet of him! And once again Chad..." Sonny says smiling.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know. I rock and your grateful! Okay, now as a treat, can I get you a CDC sandwich?" Chad asks her sweetly.

Sonny smiles at him and says, "I would love one" and then goes to sit with Tawni.

Chad brings her the sandwich, she takes a bite and says, "Chad, The CDC sandwich is the best sandwich I have ever had!" she tells him truthfully.

"You mean you have never even had one?" Chad asks her incredulously.

Sonny gives a sheepish smile, and looks away from him and says, "Hey it's a beautiful day! Who wants to go for a ride?!" and then says, "Tawni, would you...." when she finds that Tawni is not sitting there any more.

"Where did she go?" she asks Chad.

"She heard you say ride and ran out from here!" Chad says laughing.

"Okay! You up for a ride? I brought my mum's car today. So I can guarantee a stress free ride!" she says smiling at him.

"Sure! How can I say no when you actually meant that you like my sandwich! You did mean it right?" he asks her suspiciously.

She looks at him and smiles and says, "Of course I did! Its the best sandwich I've ever had. Thanks Chad!"

He smiles back at her and they leave the commissary to go on their ride!

THE END

NOTE : This again, readers, is a story by my sister. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did!


End file.
